Mi visita a México fue
by YareTakarai
Summary: Quieres huir y encuentras el destino perfecto para estar en paz, pero... ahi suceden cosas inesperadas... ¿que harás? HYDE?
1. Chapter 1: comienzo

**Capitulo 1: Decisión**

Era un silencio aterrador, una soledad que ahogaba, tenía miedo... a pesar de estar rodeado de gente, de tener una linda esposa y amigos que siempre lo apoyaban, se sentía solo. ¿De que servía ser famoso si aún así no tenía con quien hablar? Tetsu estaba a punto de casarse y todo su tiempo se iba en los preparativos de la boda, Yuki estaba ocupado con su proyecto solista y no quería molestarlo, Sakura, su mejor amigo, había tomado unas vacaciones y viajado a E.U.A, Ken ni si quiera le hablaba por una estupidez y los demás... solo querían su fama. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordó los momentos en que había sido feliz, como los extrañaba. Miró a su alrededor, una habitación vacía, se levantó lentamente llamado por una sutil voz y bajó a comer.  
-Preparé Ramen- dijo Megumi, su esposa.  
-Gracias-le contestó amablemente, y después de darle un beso se sentó a comer.- Megumi-chan-le dijo al terminar- tenemos que hablar...   
-Si..dime amor.  
-Te he sido infiel.  
-¿Qué? Estas jugando verdad? Me quieres asustar?  
-No estoy jugando, es la verdad..te he sido infiel.  
-Lo sabía- Megumi aumentó el tono de voz- ¡Sabía que en cualquier momento me ibas a engañar! ¡¡Dime el nombre de esa perra!-Perru...digo, Megumi, se levantó de la silla muy exaltada.  
-Cálmate-le suplicó hyde, ella lo miró con indignación.  
-Dime su nombre!! O acaso..no es ella? Es él... Dime! Fue con tu manager? Tetsu? Oh gackt nuevamente??   
-Ninguno de ellos..Megu-chan por favor.  
-No me llames así!! ¡Dime el nombre de esa gata!  
-Karina  
-Maldita! Malditos ambos!  
-Siéntate por favor- Ella obedeció aún enojada-quisiera que me dieras el divorcio.  
-¿Qué esa es tu decisión?  
-Creo que es lo mejor para ambos y para Daichi (el hijo)  
-No...no es así- Megumi se volvió a levantar- Mejor tomemos una mejor, nos vamos a dar un tiempo, yo iré a Kyoto a tomarme unas fotos34 para la revista y tu vas a ir de vacaciones a..nose, Londres. y cuando regreses tomarás una mejor decisión ¿ok?  
-Megumi-san yo...   
-Perfecto!-hyde decidió dejarla sola, así podría asimilar mejor la situación, se levantó y antes de salir pudo oír el llanto de su esposa.  
Ya afuera llamó a su asistente.  
-Si-contestó una voz dulce-  
-¿Lawliet-san? Soy yo, hyde.  
-Si ya sé, ¿que pasa?  
-Ya le dije a Megumi-san, lo de Karina-san.  
-¿¡¡Qué!!? ¿Y como lo tomó?  
-Muy mal, no acepta el divorcio, quiere que nos demos un tiempo, además mencionó lo de Gackt.  
-¿Qué? Eso significa que talvez sabe lo de nuestra ex-relación.  
-No, no creo. Lo hubiera mencionado.   
-Que alivio ¿y que piensas hacer? ¿Cual es tu decisión?  
-Le haré caso a Megumi-san..tomaré unas vacaciones.  
¿Y se puede saber a donde?  
-A México...

CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTRO

-¿¡A México!?-le gritó Lawliet- está al otro lado del mundo.  
-Mejor!! Así estaré más lejos de todo esto... además, allá casi no me conocen, no tendré que preocuparme por las fans locas o los paparazzis.  
-¿Que no te acuerdas?-la chica sacó de su bolso mas de cien notas, hyde tomó una y la leyó.

Querido hyde:  
Tomaré tu [censurado y lo haré mío... lentamente te quitaré la ropa y [censurado después te llevaré hasta la ultima star y querrás más [censurado dos días de [censurado y [censurado y mas [censurado.  
Tu acosadora sexual por siempre Irina

-Woao!!-exclamó hyde algo nervioso (nee..exitado)- no pensé que las mexicanas fueran tan hentais...  
-Y eso no es todo-Lawliet sacó una fotografía y se la mostró, era de una chica vestida de conejito sexy y en una posición muy rara.

-Mejor-hyde se sintió emocionado- ahora ya no tendré que pagar el hospedaje.  
-Pero... pero... ¡te puede violar!  
-Nooo... la chica está muy linda, a eso no se le llamará violación ¿oh si?  
-mmm...adulterio!  
-Ja! Pero cuando tu y yo teníamos una relación, jamás pensaste que cometíamos adulterio.  
-Baka!! Haz lo que quieras!-la asistente colgó muy enojada.  
Hyde miró su reloj, era tarde. Aburrido decidió hacer una visita a la presidenta del club de fans de laruku, Marylin. Manejó unos escasos diez minutos hasta llegar a una gran casa azul, tocó y una chica le abrió. Al verlo se le aventó.

-Hyde-sama-gritó, se trataba de Aiko, su mejor amiga- ¿que haces aqui?  
-Yo vine a ver a Mary ¿y tu?  
-Me invitó a tomar té! Y de paso a hablar de ti, de hecho aqui hay dos fans ¿quieres conocerlas?  
-Bueno... no tengo nada que hacer.- Ambos entraron hasta una habitación, ahí estaba Marilyn y dos chicas mas. Estas, al verlo, corrieron hacía él muy emocionadas.

-¡Hyde-sama!-dijeron al mismo tiempo- Konnichiwa! Que emoción conocerte.. somos Hitomi y Ani. Casate con una de nosotras!  
-Etto.. bueno yo..- Aiko le susurró que mejor dijera que si- bueno... solo dejenme terminar de divorciarme.  
-Te divorcias!?-le gritó Marilyn quien ya se había percatado de que estaba ahí - ¿porque?  
-Ustedes ya saben-los tres se sentaron después de que Ani y hitomi se fueran a sus casas- no he estado muy "happy" con Megumi-san estos días y...  
-¿días?-le preguntó Mary con sarcasmo- han sido años, no es muy normal ponerle el cuerno a tu esposa cada que se pueda!  
-Has andado con medio Japón!-completó Aiko- ¡prostituto!  
-Ya pues, no me quieran tanto... el hecho es que me voy a México a tomar unas vacaciones.  
-Eso me suena a huir!  
-Si Aiko-san pero… es lo mejor. –después de dos horas de platicar con Marylin, hyde y aiko salieron a dar una vuelta mientras este le explicaba mejor las cosas.

-Ya veo hyde… eres un caso perdido.  
-Si… pero n me quiero ir solo. Acompáñame.  
-Pero…  
-No me dejes solo… por favor.  
-Está bien, pero tu tendrás que pagarme el hospedaje.  
-Genial! por eso ni te preocupes. 

Hyde se encargó de todo y unos días después ambos se encontraban en un aeropuerto donde casi todos hablaban un idioma distinto. por suerte, hyde había tomado unas clases de español y podía defenderse.

-Que hermosa ciudad!-dijo Aiko emocionada- y que raros tienen los ojos.  
-Muy abiertos- contestó hyde mientras caminaba hacia atrás embobado, y por no fijarse cayó encima de una persona. 

-¡Fíjese!- le gritó una chica- no ande comiendo moscas.  
-Gomenasai!-se disculpó apenado- no era mi intención.  
-Está bien pero que no vue… ¡espera! Yo te conozco ¡Oh my god!-gritó emocionada- Eres hyde!!!  
-Mmh…creo que sí.  
-Siii, si eres!! Hola… Yo soy Laura.  
-Ah si… mucho gusto-hyde sacó una de las notas que le había dado Lawliet y se la mostró- ¿tu la escribiste?  
-Tomaré tu… Nooooo, no soy tan pervertida!  
-Uh…bueno, gracias.. nos estamos viendo-hyde caminó hacia Aiko pero antes de llegar hacia ella, Laura lo detuvo.  
-No te puedes perder así como así…  
-¿Qué?  
- Si, digo… te acabo de encontrar  
-I don't dog  
-Si lo sé pero… ¿cuantas oportunidades tienes de encontrarte con tu cantante favorito? Es como cuando te presentaron a Perru… Megumi.   
-Megumi-hyde la recordó con melancolía- tienes razón, ¿te gustaría tomar un helado conmigo?  
-Tomar? Bueno… me encantaría  
-Ok, solo déjame decirle a mi amiga y… no antes debería buscar hospedaje en algún hotel?  
-Cierto… tengo una mejor idea! Mi amiga Lorena vive sola en una graaan casa, talvez y permita que se queden un tiempo ahí.  
-Perfecto, déjame y voy por ella-el cantante fue hacia Aiko y le explicó todo, al principio se negó pero no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo.  
Al llegar a la casa, una muchacha les abrió.

-Si que dese…? ¡Laura! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Pues-contestó la chica- ¿te acuerdas del cantante que me gustaba tanto?  
-Ah creo que si! Un tal… espera… era chinito no? hy… hyde!!  
-Si, él!! Bueno pues…- la chica jaló al cantante- aquí está.  
-oh por Dios! Lo conociste, como?  
-Fui al aeropuerto a ver a Semsei y de la nada hyde chocó conmigo, y quería ver si podía quedarse en tu casa unos días…  
-Pero que guapo está… si… si puede! Jejejeje  
-Esa risita..nooo, no le hagas nada, el ya está casado.  
-No te preocupes-le dijo hyde-ya me voy a divorciar…   
-En serio? Que suerte…  
-Si… no te preocupes, no pasa que de que lo viole.  
-Matte-habló Aiko con dificultad- no pueden veolarlo, por eso estoy yo aquí, para defenderlo de las fans locas, y de Irina.  
-¿irina? Me suena, creo que tiene una página de internet, déjenme ver- metieron las maletas a la casa mientras Lorena buscaba en su lap.top (así se escribe?).  
-Lo sabía!-dijo alegre- Irina tiene una pagina Web, la dirección es: y tiene mas de 1000 usuarios incluidos hombres. Dan paso por paso como quitarle la ropa y [censurado, también tiene direcciones y convocatorias para secuestrarlo y [censurado  
-Calzones mojados-habló Laura sorprendida- como no me enteré antes para suscribirme?  
-Genial, pero… como existe una página así sobre mi y ni enterado?  
-La inocencia… bueno Hyde… yo que tu contrataba a una guarda espaldas.  
-Tienes lazón Lorena… pero aquí no conozco nada.  
-Toma te doy este número, es de una amiga que trabaja en eso, se llama Diana, que su aspecto inocente no te engañe, es capaz de noquear hasta el mas fuerte, solo que ten cuidado, creo que a ella también le gustas.  
-Y yo que pensé que México era un buen lugar para descansar de las fans locas.  
-Te lo dije- Después de que Aiko lo regañara, se instalaron en las habitaciones que Lorena les dijo. Laura, se despidió y quedó en ir a verlos al día siguiente. Caminó hacia su casa y saludó a su mamá alegre.

-Mamá… yo.. es que…-le dijo- ya me voy. Te quiero.  
-¿Qué te pasa chamaca? ¿A dónde vas?  
-pues a mi cuarto… es que estoy taaaaan feliz.  
-¿Ah si? Porque?  
-Mis deseos se cumplieron!! Por fin!, ya me voy- la chica subió a su habitación y se encerró para llamar a Esbeyde y presumirle todo.

-Si!!! Te digo que lo conozco!!-le decía Laura a Esbeyde por el teléfono- creeme!  
-No lo sé. Es muy difícil conocer a tu cantante favorito, necesitaría verlo en persona para creerte.  
-Bueno, pero cuando lo veas no quiero que intentes algo raro ¿eh? y vas a guardar el secreto.  
-Y a mi hermana le puedo decir?? Ella lo ama  
-Ella va a saber como sea, hyde la quiere contratar como guardaespaldas.  
-jajajaja, a mi hermana, sii, si es mentira tienes mucha imaginación ¿y cuando lo vería?  
-Mañana mismo! Yo te llevo, está en la casa de Lorena, también viene con él una amiga, creo que se llama... mmh... Aiko!!  
-Que bonito nombre.. bueno mañana veremos si es verdad, ahora dejame dormir si?  
-Pero porque?? Aún es temprano.  
-¿¿¡Temprano!?? ¡Son las 3 de la mañana! Tenemos horas hablando!  
-Ya pues, no te enojes, ya sabes que cuando hablo de hyde me emociono mucho y no puedo dejar de hablar.  
-Si ya me di cuenta, hasta mañana, sueña con hyde.  
-Claro, eso haré!-Laura colgó emocionada y se dispuso a dormirse, toda la noche soñó con hyde y en lo que harían al día siguiente.  
En la mañana se levantó muy temprano para ir a la casa de Lorena y salir con hyde, pero antes pasó por Esbeyde. Ella tardó un poco en aparecer porque se había levantado tarde.

-Te tardaste Esbe!!-le dijo sin contener la respiración.  
-Perdon.. pero alguien hizo que me acostara noche.  
-Aja si como te decía, hay que apresurar el paso.- Llegaron a la casa de Lorena, ahí ya estaba hyde esperando. 

-Hola-saludó animado- nos vamos? Ah! Pero quien es está helmosa jovencita??  
-Soy Esbeyde-se presentó sonrojada- tenías razón Laura! Es hyde!  
-Si soy yo.. vamos ir los tres a tomar un helado?  
-Si-contestó Laura emocionada sin poder borrar una sonrisa- y Aiko no va a ir con nosotras??  
-Ah ella? Pues no.. me dejó muy en claro que no quería salir, creo que no se acostumbra al cambio de horarios. Vamonos.  
Los tres pasearon un buen rato por un parque llamado La condesa. Comieron nieves y vieron pasar un desfile de doctores simis (mas bien dicho era una huelga). Llegado las dos de la tarde hyde sugirió algo extraño.  
-Me han dicho-dijo sonriendo- que el mercado de este país está lleno de gente que para vender se te trepa ¿es cierto?-las chicas asintieron- bueno pues... tengo curiosidad, hay que dar un paseo por el mercado, y sirve que compramos chiles.  
-¿Chiles?  
-Si Laura! Quiero comerme un chile para enchilalme.  
-Ok, como tu quieras- tomaron un camión (lo cual era nuevo para hyde) que los llevó al mercado, al llegar caminaron por un lugar húmedo con olor a choquío.  
-No quiere un pescado señito-les preguntó un señor- tenemos carpa, atún, fresquecito.  
-No gracias-contestó amablemente Esbeyde- luego pasamos.  
-Pero está bueno, apenas lo pesqué hoy.  
-Pero no queremos, gracias.  
-Tengo que mantener a 10 chamacos, necesito que me compre!  
-Pero no tenemos mucho dinero!  
-A mi eso no me importa, quiero que me compren!!-el vendedor se le aventó a hyde con una carpa y se la puso en la cara, el cantante se la quitó y se apartó asustado.  
-Ya déjalos en paz Abel!!-se oyó una voz, voltearon y vieron a dos muchachas, una vendiendo jitomates (YO) y otra fresas.-Estrella, vete a separarlos, Abel ya empezó de nuevo!-LA de las fresas corrió hacia Abel y se lo llevó de nuevo a su puesto, la gente ya los estaba mirando, hyde respiró hondo y miró alrededor, observó como una joven se dirigía hacia él con un pollo. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, la joven le pegó en la cara con aquel animal muerto.

-¿Porque no le compras aunque sea un mendigo pescado a mi amigo?-le gritó enojada- no oíste? tiene que mantener a 10  
chamacos.- le volvió a dar otro golpe.  
-Pero yo..-dijo el cantante- no quiero pescado.  
-ya ya ya.. quieres quedar bien quieres quedar bien!  
-Keniia!!-La que vendía aguacates tranquilizó a la pollera y todos volvieron a su puesto.  
Hyde, Esbeyde y Laura se alejaron a un lugar seguro junto a una vendedora de chiles.  
-Otra vez Abel y Kenia verdad?-les preguntó la señora.  
-Si-contestaron sin poder respirar bien.  
-Siempre es lo mismo con esos dos, pobre de Genesis, siempre anda tras Kenia para separarlos. ME llamo Leydi, quieren chiles?  
-Si-contestó hyde- un kilo...- mientras la señora los atendía no pudo contener la risa e inexplicablemente se carcajeó como nunca lo había hecho. En la tarde regresaron a la casa de Lorena.

**------------------------------------------------ ----------------**

Y hyde-chan???-preguntó Ken mientras se comía una manzana- donde dijo que iba a estar??  
-En México-contestó Tetsu- dijo que quería unas vacaciones lejos de Megumi-san y que quería estar tranquilo.  
-En serio?? Lejos de: Hyde mi amor!! Hyde llevame contigo, quien es esa!!?-Ken hizo una clara imitación de Megumi, mientras Yukki no dejaba de reír.   
-Deja de imitar a la esposa de hyde-chan, él la quiere mucho.  
-Si querer te refieres a engañarla con Karina cada que sale de gira.. siiii.. la quiere muchisimo.  
-Ok, solo le tiene cariño, a quien quiere es a Karina ¿no?  
-Mmh... no creo que la ame, la querrá pero... él no es feliz-habló Yukihiro con voz de sabio- Megumi-sama tampoco lo ama.. porque-antes de que terminara de decir un sonido, proveniente de la computadora de Ken, lo interrumpió.  
-Por fin-exclamó el guitarrista emocionado- es ella.  
-Quien?-le preguntó Tetsu mientras se acercaba a leer un mensaje.  
-Es mi novia de Internet, es mexicana y es fiel seguidora de mi.  
-Mmh... HeavenlyMarian?  
-Nooo.. Bueno si, ese es su nick.. en realidad se llama Mariana.  
-Dices que es mexicana... ella habla español ¿no?  
-Nos comunicamos en inglés.  
-Oh... te ves muy emocionado.. pero ni la conoces en persona.  
-Es que ella me dijo que si voy a su país hay un espacio libre en su casa... vive sola y.. ejenm! Ya te imaginarás.  
-Pero si eres hentai.. pobre Mariana.   
-Muajajajajajaajaja.. hyde está en México no? Y si vamos a visitarlo? No tenemos conciertos en estas fechas.  
-No pero en enero es mi boda, además...  
-Los conciertos son para el otro año! Y ya arreglaste el lugar, los invitados... todo! Lo que falta son cosas de Novias.. considéralo tu despedida de soltero ¿que dices?  
-Yukki ayúdame..  
-Si yo también quiero ir a México. Buena idea Ken.  
-Lo ves...?  
-Bueno pues...yo...

Mientras tanto, en México, cuatro chicas estaban el la habitación del mejor cantante del mundo, viendo como se preparaba para ir a dormirse.

-Porque me miran mucho???- les preguntó hyde aturdido- No tengo nada especial.  
-Eso si-le dijo Aiko- ahora cuéntame.. como estuvo eso del pescado y el pollo?  
-Ah si Aiko-chan!! Fue muy chistoso!! El señor me puso el pescado en la cara y la muchacha me pegó con un pollo!! Tenía tiempo que no me divertía tanto, aunque me duele la cara.  
-Chistoso??- le preguntó Esbeyde sorprendida-yo me asusté muchísimo!! Y Laura también  
-Siii-le ayudó la chica sonriente- jaja, estaba pálida... hubieras ido Lorena. Te hubieras reído mucho de nosotros.  
-Supongo que si... pero ya sabes que no me gusta el mercado.  
-Aja... espero volver otro día.. me llevaras de nuevo Laura verdad? y también irá Aiko-chan.  
-Si quiero conocer el mercado!!!  
-Jajajaja..si yo los llevo.

Al día siguiente, ya en la tarde, hyde estaba sentado afuera de la casa de Lorena, viendo la forma de las nubes. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando alguien le lanzó una rama de árbol. Se levantó rápidamente y miró a los lados, pudo observar tres sombras acercándose hacía él.

-Ustedes!? ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?

-------------------------------------------------------  
-Ustedes!? ¿¡Que hacen aqui!?-les preguntó hyde desilusionado a los larukus quienes estaban frente a el.  
-Neee-habló ken sonriendo- ahora es el momento en donde tu dices: "¡Hola! Que bueno que estén aquí, los extrañé muucho! ¿Como les fue en el viaje?" Y nosotros contestamos: Bien.. gracias x preocuparte, nosotros también te extrañamos.  
-Ah si.. Pero-hyde se sonrojó- ya lo dijiste tu, no hay necesidad de repetirlo, contesten ¿que hacen aquí?  
-Venimos a visitar a México-contestó Tetsu algo enojado, en el avión una niña le había vomitado encima y las turbulencias hicieron que él también enfermara- ¿que creías? Que estamos aquí por ti? Pues nooo, no eres el ombligo del mundo.  
-Perdóname, ¿porque está enojado?-le preguntó a Yuki, este le contó todo y no tuvo remedio que invitarlos a casa de Lorena. Al entrar a la sala se encontraron con Laura y Aiko platicando animadamente, al parecer por fin habían iniciado una amistad.

-Oh por Dios!!-gritó Laura emocionada- Todos los larukus juntos! Solo falta Sakura y estaremos completos!  
-Ah si, él-le dijo hyde con voz triste- mira vinieron de colados a México ¿crees que Lorena deje q se queden en su casa?  
-No te preocupes, ella se acaba de ir, tuvo una emergencia y se fue a Jalisco con el resto de su familia, además hoy termina el año y quiere pasarlo con ellos.  
-Ya veo! Lo siento amigos, busquen su hotel, no es bueno habitar una casa sin permiso! Los extrañaré, bye bye-el cantante los sacó de la casa y les cerró la puerta, realmente no quería que se quedaran con él, ya que había ido a México con la intención de olvidarse de todo, y así cuando regresara a Japón les diría que quería salirse del grupo e irse a vivir con su hijo a otro país. Suspiró desconsolado, Aiko caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, ella entendía su situación y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con él lo apoyaba en todo, hyde la quería mucho, más que a Megumi, pero no como mujer si no como la hermana que nunca tuvo. La miró y notó que ella quería correr hacia Tetsu y saludarlo, Aiko se había enamorado de su líder pero no había dicho nada por respeto a su futura esposa. Sintió dolor, pero aún así volvió a abrirles la puerta.-Bueno-les dijo- Quédense, no creo que Lore se enoje.  
-No-contestó Yuki indignado- Aquí cerca hay un hotel y ahí nos quedaremos, no queremos molestarte mas.  
-Noo-dijo hyde ya entendiendo que había herido a las únicas personas que lo querían realmente- perdónenme, quédense aquí!  
-¡Shigai!-le gritó Tetsu- ya vimos que no nos quieres cerca, no entiendo tu actitud, en verdad, ya nos vamos-los tres tomaron sus maletas y tomaron un taxi. Él se metió de nuevo a la casa y Aiko y Laura lo regañaron, ellas salieron en busca de los larukus. hyde se quedó solo, llamó a Esbeyde, ese día terminaría el año y no quería estar solo, la chica le dijo que justo en ese momento Laura la había llamado para que fuera con ellas y había aceptado, su gran sueño era conocer a Yuki y no perdería la oportunidad, él entendió y decidió llamar a Diana, su nueva guardaespaldas, esta le dijo lo mismo. EL resto del día se la pasó viendo la televisión. Y antes de atardecer Aiko lo llamó.  
-Hyde, ya comiste?  
-Ya-mintió- había fruta en el refri. ¿Que hacen?  
-Preparando la cena para año nuevo, Laura compró pollo y lo asáremos, invitaron a Diana, es muy linda, y a Semsei, es una amiga de ellas, ya somos muchos, se armará grande la cosa. Te diría que vinieras pero los chicos se enojaron.  
-Ah ya veo-suspiró- feliz año  
-Si quieres voy a pasarlo contigo. No creo que se enojen  
-Ah no te preocupes, estoy bien, hay un especial de músicos y quiero verlo ¡I'm so happy!  
-Mmh bueo, te cuelgo xq ken y tetsu se están peleando con las alas del pollo-la chica colgó y él solo pudo darse un golpe, como pudo ser tan tonto? Se dio un bañó y se puso ropa nueva, un new año llegaba y quería recibirlo limpio. Miró el reloj, casi la media noche, se sentó y esperó el año solo. Cuando casi se dormía el timbre sonó y fue a abrir. Un chico alto lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas que casi lo asfixiaba.  
-baka!-le dijo- ¿creías que te íbamos a dejar solo en año nuevo?  
-Ken, q hacen aquí? No están enojados?  
-No-dijo Yuki mientras abrazaba a Esbeyde- solo t dábamos una lección de que a los amigos nunca se les deja solos.  
-me asustaron.. Podrán perdonarme?  
-No-Tetsu se le acercó y le dio un beso (n dond? ustedes deciden XD)- claro que si baka.  
-Gracias-Todos entraron y arreglaron la mesa, pusieron el pollo que estaba medio despedazado pero apetecible, el ponche, pozole, unos romeritos y tamales d dulce. a hyde le presentaron a sensei quien lo miraba con ojos extraños y a su guardaespaldas Diana.  
El resto de la noche se la pasaron disfrutando de la comida y riendo, junto con las doce campanadas comieron las uvas y pidieron los deseos. Hyde solo pudo decir en sus pensamientos: Gracias.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hyde abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre en su cama, se levantó asustado e hizo un sonido con la boca, lo sacudió y este reclamó- déjame dormir!-le dijo, se trataba de Ken, suspiró aliviado y se volteó, del otro lado estaba Tetsu. Asustado les gritó.-¡Se pueden saber que diablos hacen en mi cama!?  
-Que ya no te acuerdas hyde-chan? De lo q hicimos anoche- Tetsu se le acercó con una sonrisa, hyde se alejó nervioso y tropezó por culpa de algo que estaba en el piso, bajó la mirada y vio a Yuki con Esbeyde.-¿ustedes también?  
-Mmh-le dijo Esbeyde adormecida- es que Yuki y yo somos novios desde hace tres horas.  
-Pero se acaban de conocer!!  
-Eso no importa-contestó Yuki mientras caminaba esquivando a Laura y a SemSei.  
-¡Y ustedes dos?  
-Nos quisimos dormir aquí-le dijo Semsei- ya era muy noche para regresar a nuestras casas, supongo que por el alcohol no nos fijamos donde dormíamos, lo siento.  
-Este es mi habitación.. y Diana?  
-Aquí estoy jefe-se oyó una voz proveniente del baño, de el salió una chica muy linda, hyde se quedó fascinado. Hoy empiezo a trabajar con usted hyde-sama  
-Ah si, ¿Diana?-ella asintió  
-ya me bañé, espero no le moleste q haya usado su baño, solo falta mi uniforme, voy por el.  
-No no no!- Estás muy bien así- la chica tenía una playera ombliguera q mostraba su escultural cuerpo, resultado de tanto entrenamiento- bueno.. me dijeron que hay una feria en un lugar llamado Acapulco ¿es cierto?-Laura asintió-bueno, quiero ir, queda muy lejos de aqui?  
-A unas horas-respondió Aiko- según el mapa mundial que leí, si nos vamos en el carro de Tetsu-sama llegaremos luego. ¿lo trajo superior?  
-Ya te dije que no me llames superior, para ti soy Tetsu-chan y si lo traje, pero solo vamos a entrar cuatro, cuantos vamos?  
-Somos, mmh-Ken hizo una cuenta rápida- 9, pero yo también traje mi camioneta, hasta sobran espacios.  
-Ok, Aiko.chan, Diana-sama, Tetsu.chan y yo nos vamos en el convertible, y todos los demás en la camioneta ¿de acuerdo?  
-pero hyde... yo no se donde queda Acapulco-dijeron ken y tetsu al mismo tiempo, Semsei y Diana se ofrecieron a manejar ya que ellas sabían a la perfección como llegar..  
Nadie arreglo maletas ya que regresarían ese mismo día, solo se bañaron y se cambiaron de ropa, el mas emocionado era Ken quien había quedado con Mariana en encontrarse en Acapulco, cuando todos ya estaba listos hyde recibió una llamada.

-Hyde..-se escuchó una voz melancólica- te acuerdas de mi?  
-Konichiwaaaa-contestó este no pudiendo contener su alegría- no lo siento, no reconozco tu voz.

-Soy yo Karina..  
-Ah-bajó el sonido de voz- que quieres? No te había dicho que no quiero verte más...  
-Si pero te extraño. Yo te amo...  
-No no, cuando empezamos te dejé en claro que si estaba contigo era para olvidarme de Megu-san, y tu aceptaste sin objeción.  
-Porque me conformaba con solo estar a tu lado, aunque no me amaras ¿tienes a alguien mas?   
-yeah-hyde pensó-se llama Mmh... Laura.  
-¡Laura! Píenselo, si te aburres de ella aqui estoy yo.  
-Aja, lo pensaré. Espera... quieres venir a México? Digo... no me gusta oír a una mujer llorar, al menos podemos ser amigos ¿no?  
-Claro, ahi estaré! Pero no tengo dinero. Así que tardaré.  
-Bueno, yo te enviaré lo del pasaje. Nos vemos-el chico no dejó que ella contestará y colgó rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y se subió al convertible.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Tetsu- te ves pálido.  
-Oh es que ese es mi color, ya nos vamos? Pero apurate-hyde pisó el acelerador por Diana, esta no tuvo mas opción que arrancar. Ken (quien tomaba agua) se dio cuenta y se subió rápido a la camioneta porque Semsei se iba sin él.

-Kami.sama-exclamó asustado- que les pasa a esos? Y tu porque arrancas sin mi?  
-YO?-le dijo Semsei-no quiero que lleguen primero allá, siempre he llevado los primeros lugares, en especial si se trata de velocidad y belleza. Abróchense sus cinturones.-Ken apenas iba a sentarse cuando Semsei subió la velocidad, iba tan rápido que el guitarrista cayó encima de Laura, quien se salió de asiento y ambos rebotaron hasta Yuki y Esbeyde.

-Alto!!!!-gritaron todos-por favor Semsei!  
-Shigai, no lo haré hasta que supere a Diana!-y así fue, los del convertible se dieron cuenta y se estacionaron, Sem hizo lo mismo. -¿Que pasa!?-les preguntó la chica- porque se detienen, iba al limite de la velocidad.  
-Por eso, iban muy rápido y de la camioneta se oían gritos-le contestó Tetsu preocupado, camino hacia la puerta del auto y la abrió, Ken salió rápidamente y vomitó.  
-No me siento muy bien-dijo, el líder miró hacia dentro y observó  
a los demás desmayados.  
-Oh my god! Que les pasó!?  
-Todo fue culpa de ella-ken señaló a Semsei y después se desmayó. Tetsu tomó el volante y le dijo a Diana que avanzara, él la seguiría. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y llegaron a Acapulco al anochecer. Fueron directamente a la feria sin hacer ninguna parada.  
-Ya se sienten mejor?-les preguntó Aiko a los que iban en la camioneta- aún están verdecitos.  
-Si, fue un alivio cuando desperté y vi a Tetsu-le dijo Yuki con una sonrisa amarga- pero me preocupa Esbeyde.  
-Ah yo estoy bien...-la chica caminó un poco mareada- solo que jamás había estado en algo tan extremo.  
-Lo sé-dijo Semsei sonriente- a mi nunca me supera nada!  
-Oh cállate-le dijo Laura- por eso tu novio no te deja manejar.  
-Morirás si le dices algo a él.- dejaron las cosas por la paz y pagaron las entradas, lo primero que hicieron fue cambiar su boleto por una cerveza y después subieron al carrousel.

-Porque al carrousel?-les preguntó Diana apenada-es para chiquitos.  
-Porque Round in merry world!-le dijo hyde riendo- jajajaja  
-Mmh...- Ken se bajó del juego antes de que parara y corrió hacia una chica.  
-Mariana!!-le gritó emocionado- no me equivoco verdad?  
-Oh si-le contestó-soy yo! Ken!!-el guitarrista se agachó y la besó- hasta que te conozco en persona, pero si eres muy linda.  
-Tu eres demasiado guapo! vente vamos al túnel del amor a ya sabes.  
-No me resisto.-Ambos se desaparecieron entre la multitud. Y cada quien tomó su rumbo al bajarse del juego. Aiko y Laura se fueron a comprarse un hot-dog, Yuki y Esbeyde no dijeron nada solo se perdieron de vista, a Tetsu y Diana les llamó la atención un juego que giraba y se alzaba. Semsei se llevó a Hyde lejos de la gente.  
-Estás muy lindo-le dijo- yo soy media japonesa, por parte de mi padre. mi mamá es mexicana.   
-¿En serio? yo soy 100 japonés.  
-Si eso me dijo Laura  
-Ah... pues tu también estas muy linda. y tu novio?  
-Ah él, está por ahí... ya sabes, trabajando.  
-Oh..mira van a arrojar juegos artificiales!!  
-Si-Semsei jaló a hyde y lo besó, él no objetó. Laura y Aiko llegaron y vieron toda la escena. 

-No sabía que ustedes dos-les dijo Laura temblorosa...

-No no no no- dijo rápidamente hyde mientras se alejaba de Semsei- es un error, ella y yo solo somos amigos.  
-Si ya veo, amigos muy cercanos.-Laura salió corriendo seguida de Aiko.

-Por que te preocupas?-le preguntó Semsei sonriente- no son nada.  
-Si pero… nose me da cosa-hyde miró a los lados y tomó el mismo camino que Laura y Aiko, las alcanzó apunto de subirse a los carritos chocones.

-Esperen, yo quiero subir con ustedes.  
-Lo siento-le contestó Laura- solo entramos dos en un carrito, ah pero pueden traer a Semsei. Harían buen equipo juntos.  
-¿Eh? Porque estás enojada? Yo no te hecho nada.  
-No estoy enojada, porque habría de estarlo?  
-Porque Semsei me besó talvez…  
-Jajajaja, y eso a mi que? el hecho de q me gustes no significa que también tenga celos de ustedes.  
-Puede ser-la fila comenzó a moverse, Laura se subió a un carrito junto con hyde olvidándose completamente de Aiko, esta sonrió y fue a buscar a los demás. El juego comenzó mientras la chica manejaba y le pegaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente-   
-Puede ser? Estoy más ocupada en buscar buenos juegos que en sentir celos de alguien que ni siquiera es mi novio.  
-Tranquila! No les pegues con tanta fuerza. Aja… eso del novio se puede arreglar.  
-No te entiendo.  
-Si no te gusta sentir celos de alguien que no es tu novio. Hagámoslo!  
-Hacer que?  
-Ser novios...  
-Pero tú eres mucho mayor que yo y estás casado.  
-La edad no importa y lo del matrimonio pues, ya me voy a divorciar.  
-¿En serio?-el juego terminó y ambos caminaron a una banca para sentarse.  
-Muy en serio!-antes de que la chica dijera algo sonó el celular del cantante, este contestó-  
-Si? aquí hyde. Ah! Hola Misao sí estoy de vacaciones.. Ken? Bueno él está con su novia.. se llama Mariana.. Que si lo puedo violar en tu lugar y matarla? Nooooooo.. deja de acosarlo, bueno te cuidas.  
-Quien era?  
-Misao, desde que la conocemos no deja de acosar a Ken.  
-Como Irina a ti?  
-Si ella, anoche me llegaron mensajes a mi cel, era ella mira: 

-Dear hyde:  
Se que estás en México... Esperame, que no te viole nadie más que yo, voy en tu busca. Te cuidas de mí. Irina.

-Ayer me inscribí en su página oficial. Y ya se como hacer para noquearte sin que t duela.  
-Ja..ja..ja que linda.. en lo que íbamos ¿quieres ser mi novia si o no?  
-No lo seee. Necesito pensarlo y…-hyde le robó un beso, el mejor en toda su vida, a Laura le hubiera gustado que se parara el tiempo pero no fue así, el cantante la miró. Ella no pudo resistirse y le dijo que sí.   
-Genial!! Ven.. Vamos a decirle a los chicos.- Los dos fueron en busca de los demás.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Laura despertó… no estaba en su cuarto, se movió un poco y notó la presencia de alguien, volteó la mirada y vio a hyde acostado, estaba sonriente y mirándola. Se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó hyde?-le preguntó asustada al mirar ropa tirada en el suelo- ¿Por qué está mi ropa en el piso?  
-¿Qué crees tu?- le contestó con una mirada juguetona, Laura entendió todo y se sentó para recordar mejor.  
-Ah si! Me acuerdo que nos subimos a varios juegos y cambiamos nuestros boletos por cervezas y después…  
-Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar-hyde la abrazó y ella lo empujó- me violaste. Nooooo… he sido engañada por un pervertido sexual!!  
-No tranquila! Eso no pasó.. No grites, en verdad yo no... ¡Te violé!-Tetsu entró a la habitación justo cuando hyde había dicho eso: te violé. Miró a Laura y vio la poca ropa. Inconscientemente le dio una cachetada a hyde.  
-¿¡Y a ti que te pasa!?-le gritó hyde enojado y confundido  
-Viniste a México para descansar o violar a inocentes jovencitas!?   
-¿Qué? Estas malinterpretando las cosas, yo no la violé…  
-Dime cual hyde-Tetsu le enseñó los dedos de la mano y le di a escoger, el cantante señaló al gordito- este es el q crees que me chupo?  
-¡no! En serio.. dile Laura-hyde volteó y la chica ya no estaba, bajó las escaleras corriendo y la vio desayunando alegremente con Ken.

-Ohayo chicos!-los saludó con una sonrisa- Yukki hizo hot cakes.  
-No quiero desayunar! Dile a Tetsu-sama que yo no te violé.  
-Violaste a Laura?-le preguntó Lorena asustada quien acababa de llegar de su viaje- ¿y en mi casa? Que asqueroso... Fuera, fuera de mi casa!  
-Pero es que nooo la violé!  
-Jamás te creí así hyde.chan-le dijo Yuki- yo pensaba que Ken era el maniaco sexual.. lo espero de él. ¿¡Pero de ti!?-Ken le lanzó una cuchara  
-Pero Yuki tiene razón- habló con la boca llena- yo pensé que aquí el hentai era yo. Hyde no tienes vergüenza.

-¿Por qué gritan tanto?-les preguntó Aiko recién levantada- no dejan dormir.  
-Es que hyde violó a Laura-le contestó Ken emocionado-  
-Que hiciste que? No lo puedo creer, solo eso te faltaba, un escándalo más! No tienes mucho con tu divorcio?  
-Aiko tu también!?  
-Deja que tu manager se entere-la chica llamó por su celular a alguien, al parecer el manager de hyde. Puso el altavoz.  
-Mouse.sama eres tu? (Ustedes imaginen que hablan en inglés XD)  
-Yes… que quieres?  
-Hyde violó a una chica mexicana!!!  
-Que!!? No lo puedo creer… otro escándalo más! Me quiere matar ese chico! Pásamelo.  
-Te estoy oyendo Mouse-chan-le dijo hyde- pero es un mal entendido yo no…  
-No hyde.sama, esto es el colmo! No te puedes dar el lujo de que los medios te busquen e inventen mas cosas sobre ti!  
-Pero es que yo no…  
-Pero nada! No se supone que quieres tu vida en secreto? Y esto!?  
-Te equivocas yo no…  
-Déjame terminar! Esto puede causar una baja en tus ventas ¿pero que te pasa?-todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, regañando a Hyde por haber violado a Laura (hyde: ¡Que no la violé! Yo: Ah si! perdón).  
LA chica sutilmente se paró de su silla y se puso en medio de todos.  
-¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!-gritó a todo pulmón para que la voltearon a ver, tuvo éxito- hyde no me violó.  
-¿¡No!?-gritaron todos sorprendidos.  
-No. Al contrario, yo lo violé a él.   
-¿Qué? Entonces…-Tetsu se sentó anonadado- ¿Por qué le gritabas pervertido sexual?  
-Porque estaba jugando, pero ustedes mal interpretaron las cosas.  
-Ah.. lo siento hyde-cada uno de los que había regañado a hyde se disculparon y continuaron con sus actividades normales. 

-Gracias-le dijo hyde a Laura ya en la tarde- por no dejar que siguieran con su alboroto.  
-No es nada, además… yo causé todo… lo siento.  
-No te preocupes, de hecho fue algo divertido.  
-Jajajaja si lo sé. –El cantante le dio un beso y ambos se quedaron a mirar las estrellas en el patio.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Contéstame Tetsu, contéstame!-pensaba desesperada una muchacha muy linda-porque no me llamas?- siguió marcando hasta que logró su cometido.-¿porque no contestabas?  
-Ayana!!-le dijo Tetsu alegre al contestarle- perdón es que...  
-Argh! Ya no importa, tenemos problemas..  
-¿Cuales?  
-No hemos escogido el sabor del pastel y no te has probado tu traje, algunos invitados cancelaron y hay lugares vacíos.  
-Lo del el traje lo podemos arreglar fácil, el sabor del pastel que sea de chocolate, no quiero que sea vea blanco como es típico, y los invitados no importa.  
-¿Como que no importa? Se verán muy feos esos lugares vacíos.  
-Ah! Aqui en México conocí amigos, podemos invitarlos.  
-En serio...?-A Ayana no le pareció la idea pero lo siguió- ¿cuantos son?   
-Mmh... Ken! Cuantos dijimos que somos!? Sin contarnos-le gritó, el guitarrista volvió a contar pero está vez no tan rápido ya que estaba ocupado con Mariana preparando té.   
-Diana-comenzó- Esbeyde, Semsei, Lorena, Laura. 5  
-Arigato, son 5 amor.  
-5... ah, pero aún así siguen faltando.  
-Pues cuantos cancelaron!? (Imaginando que hablan en japonés)  
-Solo diez, una familia entera!!  
-Uh.. hyde! Tu no quieres invitar a alguien más?  
-Sip-contestó el vocalista- a Marylin, la presidenta del club.  
-Ella ya está, alguien más?  
-Ani y Hitomi, unas fans que conocí, mmh.. Misao la admiradora de Ken y... las señoras del mercado!!  
-Que!? No sería mejor si nos llevamos a todo México!!?  
-Está bien... pero puedo llevarme a alguien del mercado?  
-Ok ok.  
-Yuki y tu?  
-Irina, una vecina de aqui cerca-dijo- ayer nos trajo pay.  
-Irina??-preguntó hyde asustado, miró por la ventana y comprobó sus sospechas- pero si ella es mi acosadora sexual!!!  
-Oh-Tetsu tomó de nuevo el celular- Ayana... anota a los nuevos invitados- Mariana, Laura, Lorena, Esbeyde, Diana, Hitomi, Semsei, Ani, uan muchacha que no se su nombre, Irina y Misao. -Ken y hyde corrieron hacia su líder.   
-Son acosadoras!!-gritaron nerviosos- no sabes como dan de miedo.   
-Relax amigos, solo son dos muchachas ¿que les podrían hacer?  
-Tu no sabes-dijo haido con voz aterradora- te contaré un sueño que tuve con ella, soñé que yo estaba bañándome happy of the life! Entonces entraba Laura y yo me tapaba con la cortina y le decía: "Mira! El agua está tibia, y no me puedo lavar la espalda ¿me ayudas?" Ella aceptaba y cuando se acercaba se convertía en Irina y me violaba TTTT y yo gritaba y gritaba pero no me podía safar... fue, bueno así que horrible horrible nooo, pero si fue raro  
-hyde!!-le gritó Laura- ya no nos cuentes tus sueños pervertidos, en especial cuando me eres infiel.  
-Perdón Laura pero ese sueño me persigue.  
-¿¡Que!? No me habías dicho nada.  
-Porque pensé que no era importante un simple sueño-  
-No, no lo es, lo que pasa es que se va a cumplir, irina te violará  
-Nooooo... no quiero!!  
-Pues yo si para que se te quite-la chica salio de la habitación mientras reía macabramente, Tetsu retomó el cel.  
-Como te decía...- Mas tarde todos, a excepción de hyde, fueron al super a comprar la despenda.  
Sonó el timbre y el cantante fue a abrir, se trataba de Irina, él retrocedió un poco pero ella sonrió.  
-No te preocupes, no muerdo-le dijo aún mas sonriente- solo vengo a dejarte algo que les envía mi mamá, es queso ¿ves?   
-gracias, déjalo en la mesa.  
-Jajaja-ella obedeció y se acercó a la puerta- pero si no te cuidas talvez y no solo te muerda-salió cantando y hyde se sentó en el sillón aliviado- me he salvado está vez. Subió a su habitación y se metió a bañarse. Antes de abrirle a la regadera alguien abrió la puerta del baño.  
-Laura ¿eres tu?-preguntó asustado sin recorrer la cortina.  
-Aja-le contestaron, el se tranquilizó.  
-El agua está tibia, quieres bañarte conmigo?  
-Mmh aja- recorrió la cortina para que Laura entrara pero al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa, no era Laura, si no Irina. Retrocedió un poco y la chica se le aventó.

-Era una ganga-dijo Lorena al llegar a la casa del super- compré mucho mas de lo que pensé.   
-Si la verdad, y hyde?-le preguntó Laura-quisiera despedirme de él antes de irme a mi casa. ¡hyde!-el vocalista bajó con mucha dificultad con solo una toalla tapándolo, todos corrieron a ver que pasaba.  
-Iri-dijo nervioso- irina.. me... me violó!!-Abrazó a su novia tembloroso, Ken lo cargó y lo llevó a su cuarto y Tetsu lo vistió.  
-Te dije monstruo-le habló Laura- que te violaría.  
-Prometo jamás guardarte secretos.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Larukus estaban preparando todo para ir al mercado y después a la playa, Aiko, Laura y Lorena estaban cocinando bocadillos mientras que Irina y Semsei veían la TV.

-¿Por qué ustedes no hacen nada?-les preguntó Laura molesta.  
-Porque nosotras fuimos invitadas-le contestó Semsei con voz burlona- y los invitados son tratados como reyes ¿ok? Así que mejor apurate niñita.  
-Que se apure tu ma..-hyde le tapó la boca antes de que empezara a pelear-¿y a ti que te pasa!?   
-No es bueno malgastar saliva en malas palabras.  
-Y dime entonces… en que gastarla?  
-En esto-hyde le dio un beso a Laura como de película, la escena era muy linda pero cuando ambos chicos empezaban a emocionarse, Semsei los separó.  
-Que cursi!-les dijo empujando a Laura y llevándose a hyde hacia una esquina de la casa.- Te tengo una sorpresa-le dijo sonriente.   
-De que se trata?  
-De esto- corrió hacia la puerta y dejó entrar a alguien, hyde no podía creer lo que miraba, se desesperó y corrió hacia Aiko como niño asustado.

-Que haces aquí?-le preguntó la amiga de hyde- no tienes suficiente con…!?  
-Tu cállate,-contestó Megumi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- si vengo es para ver a MI ESPOSO, no a niñas tontas como…-miró a todas- algunas que andan por…ahí.  
-¿Cómo llegaste?-le preguntó el cantante.  
-Pues con tu asistente, Lawliet.   
-Donde está?  
-Aquí-dijo la misma voz dulce que había escuchado cuando terminó con su esposa- porque no te habías comunicado conmigo? Estaba preocupada!!  
-No te preocupes, tengo a una guardaespaldas excelente! Se llama Diana, ahorita ha de estar en camino junto con su hermana, vamos a ir a la playa.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Estamos a una semana de la boda de Tetsu y haces que esté aquí? Ayana-san está muy nerviosa. Además tienen que prepararse para los próximos conciertos que se dará este mismo mes!  
-Relax.. por que te preocupas? Ya ni Mouse que es nuestra manager, es cierto ¿y Misao?  
-¿Cómo preguntas por ella?-dijo Ken indignado- ella siempre que me ve intenta violarme, como puedes llevar una amistad con ella?  
-Es que es muy amistosa, además tu te llevas con Irina.  
-A mi no me metan-habló la chica media embobada con la TV.  
-Si Mariana llega a enterarse puede colgarme…  
-Si no es que antes Misao la cuelga a ella-dijo riéndose Lawliet.  
-Lo bueno es que mi Esbeyde es muy linda y no es celosa-habló Yuki relajado, todos lo voltearon a ver pero no dijeron nada.

-Cállense todos!!-gritó Megumi histéricamente- como decía, vengo a ver a mi esposo…  
-No ya se están divorciando?-preguntó Lorena confundida.  
-Estás vacaciones que tomó hyde le ayudaron a pensar mejor las cosas y hemos decidido no divorciarnos, por el bien de Daichi (el hijo).   
-¿Eso es cierto hyde?-le preguntó Tetsu. Él contestó que no con un movimiento de cabeza.  
-No mientas hyde! Diles que ya no nos vamos a divorciar!!  
-No decidas por él!!-le gritó Laura sintiendo algo de celos.  
-¿Y tu quien eres para darme ordenes baka?  
-Pues nada mas y menos que la novia de "tu esposo"  
-¿¡¡QUÉ!!?   
-Como que la novia de mi esposo!?-Megumi volteó a ver a hyde para que le explicara todo, este con todo el miedo del mundo habló.-Laura es mi novia y no pienso dejarla-dijo decidido-así que deja d dcir que no nos divorciaremos.  
-Pero..-Megumi soltó unas lagrimas falsas-tu dijiste que después de tus vacaciones tomarías una mejor decisión.  
-Y lo hice! Pienso quedarme aqui con Laura!!  
-¿¡Qué!?-A Tetsu medio le dio un infarto pero tomando fuerza de Dios sabe donde le dio una patada al vocalista.- Y el grupo!?  
-Ya no quiero pertenecer al grupo!! consíganse a otro.-  
-Bien sabes que tu salida del grupo sería su destrucción-le dijo Yuki- no puedes decidir la separación tu solo .  
-SI puedo!! No pienso subirme mas a un escenario! No quiero seguir así, cantar solo me ha traído soledad, en estos días q he estado aquí con Laura y sus amigos me he divertido como nunca, hasta Irina me emociona!!  
-Entiende q no puedes dejar al grupo solo por tontos caprichos!  
-Caprichos!!?-hyde se incendió- ya me harté de ti Ogawa-Sama!! me cansé de que siempre quieras decidir por mi!  
-Pues tu actitud orilla a hacerlo! Pero bien! HAz lo que quieras!-El líder salió de la habitación muy enojado y subió a su habitación. Ken caminó hacia hyde y le dio un zape, como era d costumbre cada vez que hyde y tetsu peleaban.  
-Baka!-le dijo enojado- solo piensan en ti! Que no piensas que a nosotros subirnos en un escenario juntos nos hace muy feliz, si te sentías tan mal cuando cantabas nos hubieras dicho para buscar una buena solución como grupo! No esperar al punto de odiarnos.  
-Pero no los odio! Es solo que..  
-Pues yo me voy del lado de Tetsu, no me hables hasta que pienses mejor las cosas, no tienes mi apoyo.-Ken se fue tras su líder y solo quedó Yuki. Hyde lo miró  
-Anda vete-dijo- no necesito tu compasión.  
-No me iré, los amigos no se dejan solos en los peores momentos, yo te apoyo.  
-Gracias pero no te necesito, tengo a mi Laura ¿verdad?-el cantante volteó hacia donde estaba Laura pero no la vio, alzó la vista y la vio peleando en un duelo a muerte con Megumi, corrió hacia ella y la jaló para evitar que matara a su ex esposa.   
-Tranquila!-dijo él- la mataras!  
-SI así te deja en paz lo haré!  
-No te quiero en la cárcel, y ahora dime... ¿me apoyas?  
-En tu decisión de dejar al grupo? Mmh.. pues no, si lo dejas yo te dejo a ti  
-¿¡Que!?   
-Ya ves hyde-habló Semsei- ella solo te quiere por q eres famoso  
-Shigai! ¿Verdad que no Laura?  
-de hecho si pero...-hyde salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto, Semsei y Megumi empezaron a reír mientras Laura caminaba hacia ellas para golpearlas.

Hyde estaba triste, hacía apenas todo era felicidad, iban a ir a la playa con sus amigos y enterrarse en la arena. Después iban a ir a comer y justo en ese momento le diría a Laura que quería quedarse en México con ella. Pero ahora esto, ella le había dicho que lo quería solo por su fama, el dolor que sentía era imaginable. Jamás lo habían herido así, no podía evitar que las lagrimas fluyeran. Tiró todo lo que halló a su paso, ahora lo que sentía era coraje. Resignado se tiró al piso y durmió. Casi llegando la noche Laura entró a verlo.  
-Hyde-le dijo- se que estás ahí, no te escondas.  
-Largate! Te odio-gritó como niño chiquito.  
-No hagas rabietas y escucha esto. Es cierto que te quiero por famoso, pero no te das cuenta? Si no lo fueras jamás te hubiera conocido y ahora cada quien estuviera en rumbos diferentes. Y si dejas al grupo t dejaría porque sería por mi culpa y no quiero que los demás sufran por mí. ¿Me entiendes?  
-Etto.. Yo-hyde salió del bañó y abrazó a Laura mientras lloraba.  
-No llores.  
-Como no hacerlo? Oír que decias eso me dolió mucho, pensé que no me querías, cuando yo te amo! Sería la primera vez que lo dejo todo x alguien y ser rechazado es mortal!  
-YO te entiendo, anda, vete a pedirle disculpas a Tetsu.  
-Pero... tengo miedo.  
-No muerde anda y ve!-hyde le hizo casó y fue hasta la habitación de Tetsu, al llegar lo vio en el balcón. Ambos se miraron en silencio. Hyde se agachó y se acostó en sus piernas. No dijo nada. Tetsu pudo sentir lo húmedo de las lagrimas. Le acarició la cabeza.  
-Todo está bien, ya no llores. No estoy enojado.  
-Per...perdóname!!!   
-Ya deja de comportarte como un niño chiquito, yo te perdono.-hyde ya no contestó, solo lloró por un buen rato con Tetsu.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Desde ese día hyde no quería separarse de Tetsu, solo quería abrazarlo. Los chicos ya estaban cansados de la actitud infantil que su vocalista había adquirido.

-Quiero una paleta!-habló el chico- ¿me das una papá?  
-Toma- Tetsu le dio el dulce- y ahora bajate de mi espalda que no estás muy bojito.  
-Wi!!-le hizo caso y corrió hacia Ken.- tu si estás alto.  
-No por eso te voy a cargar, mejor vete a molestar a tu novia.  
-¡A mi no me lo eches!-gritó Laura- me costó un buen despegármelo.  
-¿¡Porque no me quieren!?-hyde comenzó a llorar, cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación se alejó dejándolo solo con su novia.

-Kisetsu waa, iro wo kaete! Ikudo megurooo tomo, kono kimochi wa karenaiii, hana no you ni! Yume nara yume no mama de, kamawa nai ai suruuuu..-le cantó al oído a Laura, ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso.  
-Buen plan te ideaste para que nos dejaran solos.  
-See-contestó mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo- ya sabía que si me comportaba como un bebé se alejaría lentamente. Muajajaja-al vocalista le dio un ataque de locura y comenzó a reírse maniacamente, la chica se asustó y le pegó con su chancla.  
-Gracias-dijo aliviado-no se que me pasó.   
-Cállate y besame-Laura lo jaló y hyde como pudo la besó, Ken, quien estaba de chismoso, vio todo y corrió a separarlos pero en el camino se tropezó y cayó. 

-Bolita…-se empezó a oír, el guitarrista volteó y vio justo el momento en el que hyde se le aventaba acompañado de Laura.  
-Noooooo-gritó, pero sus gritos no fueron tomados en cuenta, los demás larukus se dieron cuenta y se unieron a la diversión-¡BOLITA!-gritó alguien más, se trataba de Aiko y Lawliet quienes se incorporaron a la diversión. Diana vio todo e intentó ayudar a hyde ya que su guardaespaldas pero sin querer fue arrastrada hasta ese embrollo, Esbeyde se escondió para evitar entrar pero fue jalada por Irina, Lorena y Mariana.

-¿Quién me está tocando el chinchin?-preguntó hyde como pudo.  
-Yo no soy-le contestó Irina con una sonrisa malévola. Laura se dio cuenta y enojada salió desde lo mas profundo de aquel lío y salvó a su amor.

-Neeee aguafiestas!-le gritó Tetsu rojo por tanto golpe- él se puede defender solo.  
-ñooo-dijo el vocalista otra vez en su faceta de bebé- yo sho bebé indefenso.   
-Siiiiii-dijo emocionada Laura-es mi bebé y nadie lo toca!!!!  
-Yo ya lo toque, y muuuy bien-habló Megumi sonriente, Laura se le aventó y mejor nadie les hizo caso porque ya se había vuelto costumbre.

A día siguiente cuando hyde se levantó notó que todos tenían listas sus maletas, hasta Laura.  
-Que hacen!?-les preguntó asustado.-a donde van?  
-a Japón-le contestó Tetsu-pronto será mi boda y quiero llegar ya.  
-Ok.. pero porque Laura está arreglada.  
-Porque viene con nosotros.  
-Piensas dejarme aquí solo ingrata!!?  
-Ingrata!? Si tu vienes con nosotros.  
-Están mal de la cabeza!!? Yo no pienso moverme de este país, me gusta mucho y aquí me quedaré!!  
-A no piensas irte? ¡Ken! Saca la artillería pesada!-el guitarrista acató y de su maleta sacó un lindo osito-Oh vienes con nosotros o el osito muere muajajaja!!!  
-Nooooooo Akuma.chan noooo!! Todo menos Akuma.chan!!  
-Muajajajajajaja-Ken sacó un cuchillito y lo pasó lentamente por el cuello del pequeño peluche- moriráaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
-NO por favor! Bueno, aunque le hagas algo no creo que me convenzas!!  
-Ah si?-Ken le cortó un poco y le sacó relleno-pobre akuma.chan!! Está sangrando mucho.. que dices? Sálvame papi-hizo una voz aguda- papi porque me abandonas? Papi hyde.chan me duele? Que dices osito? Ya no sientes las piernas, ya no quieres a papi?  
-Akuma.chan!! Papi si te quiere!!

Dos horas después estaban en la camioneta de Ken rumbo al aeropuerto.  
-No es justo-dijo hyde mientras zurcía al osito con todo cariño- ni siquiera lleve a la señora del mercado que tanto quise!!  
-Ah te quejas? No me gustaría que Akuma.chan fuera secuestrado y tortura nuevamente, sería una lastima.  
-Nooooo Ken! Está bien ya no diré nada!  
-Ya Ken.san-habló Lawliet en su defensa- al menos deja que lleve a la dichosa señora.   
-Bueno bueno-aún en movimiento, aprovechando que estaban pasando por el mercado, se paró enfrente de una señora vendiendo jitomates y la subió al carro contra su voluntad.   
-Eso se llama secuestro!-gritó asustada Aiko.  
-Te equivocas-habló la joven jitomatera-con chicos tan guapos no lo podemos llamar secuestro jajaja…

Al bajar del avión era la madrugada. Sin embargo había mucha gente en el lugar. Laura se asomó por la ventana y vio a una gran y hermosa ciudad llena de luces.  
-¿Y todo esto es Japón?-preguntó alucinada.  
-Si así es-le contestó Yuki sonriente de por fin estar en casa.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eran muchos para solo una casa, así que cada quien tuvo que decidir en casa quedarse.

-Yo, por supuesto-habló Laura-me quedaré con hyde.  
-Pues yo también me quedaré con hyde!-dijo Megumi toda greñuda por el viaje, Semsei (quien se había colado) también hizo público su deseo de quedarse con hyde.

-Ya!-gritó Tetsu exasperado de tanto grito y utilizando su poder de líder les dio la solución- yo les diré quien se quedará con quien ¿ok? Lawliet! La lista de los que vinieron!  
-Oyeme!-protestó la chica- ¿Qué te crees para darme ordenes? Soy la asistente de hyde no tuya! No tienes derecho.  
-YO creo que si, porque por alguna extraña razón hyde me obliga a pagarte tus honorarios- Lawliet les dijo el nombre de cada uno de los que habían ido y al final Tetsu decidió lo siguiente.   
-Perrumi se quedará con Semsei ya que son muy amigas.   
-Hyde con Laura, la jitomatera y Diana-  
-me llamo Yarely para que no me digan así todo el tiempo-dijo la vendedora.  
-Ok, Yarely, sigo… Yuki con Esbeyde. Lorena con Aiko. E Irina…  
-Conmigo-se oyó una voz, voltearon a ver y pudieron a observar a una joven muy hermosa acercándose a ellos- después de todo nos parecemos mucho.  
-Nooo-Ken, quien no había hablado en todo el viaje, corrió hacia Laura- Misao tu que haces aquí?  
-Pues vine a hacerte mio!! Siii… y por Irina, nos conocimos en internet y como ambas tenemos como objetivo secuestrar a un Laruku nos unimos.  
-Exacto-habló Irina-ambas ya violamos a nuestros objetivos, solo falta que sean de nosotras enteramente.  
-Ken-le preguntó Esbeyde-¿en serio te violó?  
-Buenoo, en ese entonces yo era muy feliz con Misao y no fue violación pero ahora…  
-¿Y por que no trajiste a Mariana?  
-Ella no quiso venir-dijo con la voz quebrándose- yo se lo pedí de mil maneras y no me hizo caso.  
-Tal vez le diste miedo-habló Semsei-como tienes cara de maniaco sexual ya no quiso acercarse más… tal vez ella ya tenga otro novio y te esté engañando.  
-Eso no puede ser! Mariana-chan es muy linda.  
-Es lo que crees-ahora era Megumi- pero entonces… porque no quizo venir?  
-No lose, talvez tenga algo importante que hacer.  
-¿Mas importante que estar contigo? Uy! Eso si es feo.  
-Ya cállense cizañosas… si Mariana no vino es porque tenía un problema-la defendió Diana, ken se le acercó y la miró cono ojos de perro muerto.  
-Entons si me quiere verdad?  
-Sip.-Cada quien se fue con quien se quedaría a vivir. A Ken no le quedó nadie así que regresó solo a casa, estaba vacía. Ya estaba harto de estar sin nadie a su lado. Sin alguien que le diera calor cada noche de frío. Cuando iba a la casa de uno de sus amigos siempre había mucho ruido y en la de él solo se escuchaba el ladrar de los perros.  
Tal vez se debiera a su actitud de mujeriego. Sí, lo admitía. Era fanático de la mala vida pero… no se debía vivir así? Cuando era joven y estaba casado con Kanna (la del elevador XD) se había portado bien y ella le había pagado con algo doloroso. Lo había engañado y en su propia casa, esa era el precio de portarse bien? Por eso con cada relación que tenía había un engaño de por medio. Ya no quería volverse a comprometer de nuevo y ser lastimado. Si alguien tendría que sufrir no sería él. Preferiría ser odiado que odiar. Pero ahora estaba Mariana. ¿Qué sentía realmente por ella? La mayoría estaba seguro que le pondría el cuerno como a las demás. Pero quería eso en verdad? Quería terminar con esa linda relación libre de todo morbo solo para no ser herido? O quería aventurarse y seguir hasta el final? No lo sabía, estaba confundido. Aturdido se sentó en su sillón a ver la TV. Vio las noticias y anunciaban la próxima boda de Tetsu, él se casaba como años antes lo había hecho hyde! Yuki ahora, estaba casi seguro, que le diría a Esbeyde que se unieran como ellos. Él se estaba quedando solo! Y todo por un estupido miedo. Se metió a bañar y a organizar mejor sus ideas. Una ducha siempre lo había ayudado.  
Al día siguiente todos estaban en la casa de Tetsu jugando el la alberca. Ayana les había preparado bocadillos y los había invitado. Mientras tanto Ken estaba con Yuki sentado tomando el sol.  
-En verdad crees que Mariana.chan me ame?-le preguntó al baterista.  
-Ella siempre te lo demuestra no?  
-Pues si pero… no quiso venir…  
-Pero por un problema.  
-Me hubiera contado! Siento que la pierdo.  
-ken-san no exageres, además…xq t preocupas? Se supone que solo al querías para…ejenm!  
-En un principio pero… ahora ya no!  
-Aja, no me digas que nada de nada…  
-Aunque no lo creas así es! La he respetado en todo este tiempo.  
-¿¡En serio!?-Yuki casi cae a la piscina- no te creo!  
-Si! Ella es muy linda para que yo me aproveche…  
-Waaa! Entonces si la amas!   
-Pues..yo… Si, si la amo!!  
-Eso es genial! Has cambiado… eso significa que no piensas engañarla?  
-No quiero lastimarla, al contrario, quiero que sea feliz! Quiero ver siempre su sonrisa.

-Hasta que aprendes a amar de verdad. Q gusto  
-Keeen!-se escuchó el grito de alguien, el chico volteó y vio a Mariana corriendo hacia él.  
-Perdón no haber llegado antes-le dijo la chica sonriente- pero mi papá se había enfermado y tuve que llevarlo al hospital. No te dije para que viajaras tranquilo.   
-¡Tonta!-le dijo su novio, la abrazó y soltó unas lagrimas, era claro q su voz se quebró- me hubieras dicho para quedarme contigo y que no viajaras sola.  
-Si pero… que te pasó?  
-Nada..-se limpió las lagrimas- te amo..-dijo lentamente- te amo… ¡AI SHITERU!-gritó, los demás se percataron, hyde se metió rápido a la casa y regresó con una guitarra y s ela dio a su amigo, este le agradeció y comenzó a tocar Twinkle Twinkle mientras la cantaba. Era lógico que su versión no era como la de hyde pero para Mariana fue lo mejor.  
-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-le preguntó el chico.  
-Si-contestó sin pensar. ken se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y el resto del día se la pasaron jugando en la alberca.

--------------------------------------

Hyde llevó a Lawliet y Aiko a sus respectivas casas. Después cambió su rumbo hacia la de de Ken, había reunión de grupo y no quería llegar tarde. Y así fue, llegó temprano. De hecho era el primero. Ken aún estaba en pijama.   
-Ken-le habló desconcertado-ya pasa de medio día… porque estás en pijama?  
-Por comodidad, además casi no dormí.. Marian-chan y yo no las pasamos hacien…  
-¡No sigas! ¡No quiero saber que cosas hicieron ustedes dos!  
-Cállate! Si no hicimos nada malo, iba a decir que nos la pasamos jugando gato.  
-Fiu-hyde suspiró aliviado- y quien ganó?  
-Yo!-Mariana bajó alegre de las escaleras-Ken no sabe jugar jijiji  
-No hables-el guitarrista se le acercó y la saludó con un beso- te dejé ganar.  
-Si claro, seguro… ah si! Creo que tu gata maulló toda la noche.  
-¿Qué? Seguramente se atoró otra vez adentro del excusado, voy a ver.-Ken subió mientras Mariana y hyde se quedaron platicando.

-Y cuando piensan casarse tú y Ken?  
-Después de que terminen los conciertos de aniversario.  
-Ah en marzo… so cute! Solo te advierto que una vez que empiece no hay quien lo pare.  
-¿Empezar que? Bueno no importa, y tu que piensas hacer con Laura?  
-Ella.. pues no se, casarse es muy traumatizante, creo que estamos mejor así.  
-Ya veo, pero no te has preguntado lo que quiere Laura?  
-Lo que quiere…Laura.chan?-Antes de que profundizaran mas a fondo Ken bajó corriendo con su gatita en los brazos.   
-Mariana. Chan!!-le gritó desesperado- Elizabeth se está convulsionando!  
-¿¡Qué!? Pero si apenas anoche estaba nor..-Mariana recordó que el pequeño animalito había dado señas de estar enfermo pero por estar jugando no le habían puesto atención-  
-Que ibas a decir!? Tu sabías algo y no me dijiste!?  
-Pues es que anoche se portó medio rarito… no pensé que fuera grave.  
-Noooo Elizabeth!!- La gata se movió como poseída del mal y dio un maullido mortal, Ken se desesperó más y en su intento loco por intentar revivirla le dio cachetadas.   
-Reacciona!!-gritaba una y otra vez mientras la cacheteaba- regresa a mi!!-La gata estiró la pata, Ken mostraba señales de un próximo desmayo, con sus últimas fuerzas le dio respiración boca a boca. Pero la gata no reaccionó. El guitarrista se medio desmayó pero Mariana fue en su auxilio. 

-Konnichiwa!-saludó animado Tetsu junto con Yuki, al entrar a la casa vieron a su anfitrión desconsolado en el sillón.- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Se murió! Tetsu-corrió a su líder y lo zarandeó- ¡SE MURIÓOOOO!  
-¿¡Quien se murió!?   
-Elizabeth-dijo hyde con lágrimas en los ojos- se nos fue. Snif.  
-Que!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Tetsu cayó arrodillado al piso- Dios! Que te hemos hecho para que te llevarás a Elizabeth? Si el que hubiera muerto hubiera sido hyde no importaría.. pero Elizabeth!!?

-Ella era una gran gata-habló Yuki en el entierro del animal- recuerdo que cuando llegó hace nueve años. A lucha y podía maullar de lo chiquita que estaba, a todos nos hipnotizaba con su encantador caminar engreído y…- A las cinco de la tarde terminó el entierro, después regresaron a la sala a hablar del grupo. 

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Tetsu- que tocaremos en el concierto? Dos por persona…  
-Yo escojo-dijo Yuki- trick y new world.  
-Yo quiero Honey-habló hyde animado- y seventh heaven.  
-Correcto, entonces yo escojo... Finale y Yuki no ashiato. Y tu Ken?  
-Twinkle, Twinkle… Elizabeth porque te fuiste!!!? Y Spiral.. Elizabeth!!!!  
-Ok.. las demás que las escojan las chicas. Que regalos habrá para los fans y..?  
-Elizabeth!!! Regresa!!  
-Ken, yo se que te duele pero.. podrías dejar a Elizabeth descansar en paz?  
-Está bien pero… Elizabeth!! I need you Elizabeth!!  
-Bueno chicos, Ken se encuentra incapacitado para seguir con esta reunión como para tenerlo aquí, así que tomaremos las decisiones sin él.- Mariana se llevó a su novio y los chicos se quedaron planeando todo.  
-Continuamos… que mas podr..  
-Elizabeth!!-Se oían los gritos desde la otra habitación. una y otra vez el nombre de la gatita se repetía.- Eli..!!  
-Bien- Tetsu estaba a punto de ir a golpear a su amigo- dejaremos esta reunión para mañana ya que Ken está traumado.

-Eli…-dijeron hyde y Yuki con lágrimas en los ojos y fueron a acompañar a Ken en su dolor. Tetsu estaba nervioso.  
-Bola de ineptos!-les dijo- ya cállense por el amor de Kami-sama!  
-Pero Elizabeth…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Ken, habían ido a visitarlo para darle ánimos por que aún no se recuperaba bien de la muerte de Elizabeth del día anterior.

-Váyanse!-les dijo al abrir la puerta, tenía cara de pocos amigos- quiero estar solo con mi amargura.. Elizabeth!!-Tetsu por poco se le avienta pero Yuki lo detuvo.  
-Hay que tenerle paciencia amigos-dijo el baterista-su perdida ha sido muy grave.  
-Pero es que ya me tiene harto con su…¡Elizabeth!  
-Tetsu a ti también te duele?-Ken lo jaló y lo abrazó-gritemos juntos… ¡Elizabeth!  
-Noooooooooo Ken-san…  
-Lo sé Tet-chan.. te duele tanto como a mi pero hay que superarlo juntos  
-Pero es que Ken.san yo…  
-Ya no demuestres tanto tu dolor que me haces llorar..  
-Por favor…-Ken abrazaba a Tetsu con más fuerza hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo  
-Si Tetsuya! Por favor vuelve Elizabeth.. te necesitamos!  
-Dios ayúdame…  
-Ayúdame a superar este dolor tan grande que siento…  
-Chicos-hyde no aguantaba la risa pero aún así le pidió a su guardaespaldas Diana que lo ayudara, ella con su extraordinaria fuerza sacó a Tetsu de ese lío.   
-Ya me siento mejor-habló Ken limpiándose las lágrimas- compartir mi dolor me ha servido mucho, pasen, compré comida china y Mari-chan la está sirviendo. 

-Wiii-el vocalista era el más emocionado. Ya cuando todos estaban comiendo se paró a decirles algo- traje mi plumilla de la suerte para tocarles y cantarles una canción nueva.  
-Hasta que haces algo productivo-lo regañó Tetsu-hacía tiempo que no hacías algo nuevo.  
-¿Qué no estás conforme con KISS?  
-Nop, quiero mas!!!  
-Ammh-hyde puso cara de pervertido-quieres mas?-hizo como que se abría el cierre del pantalón- yo tengo más… quieres ver?  
-Puedo?-Tetsu se levantó y dio una asomadita- Waaaaa es cierto! Déjame y traigo algo para medir…  
-Hayaku!-Laura se quedó boquiabierta y del asco dejó de comer, Aiko le sugirió que tendría que acostumbrarse a esas escenas yaoi.

-25.5!! Hyde es mucho!!  
-Verdad que si!? Y mukimpo?  
-Me da pena… 24 solamente.  
-Ah pero para que te pregunto si eso ya lo sabía? Jajaja  
-No digas nuestros secretos!  
-Tet.chan-hyde acercó su boca a la de Tetsu mientras que los demás observaban- vamos… hay que hacerlo antes de que te cases.. así no será infidelidad.  
-Oh hyde lo que me pides!  
-Di que si…-Laura se levantó.  
-hyde! pero entonces me engañarías a mi…  
-Lau.chan.. Tetsu solo es mi juguete sexual, a ti te amo.. deja jugar con él por ultima vez.  
-Argh-suspiró- está bieen..   
-Daisuki.. en q íbamos Tet? Ah si! En que aceptabas…   
-Pero hyde me pides demasiado.. recuerda que ya no somos jóvenes para hacerlo.  
-Eso no importa! Para la calentura no hay edades..   
-Pero hyde-antes de que Tetsu terminaré de decir se percataron de que alguien los observaba- paparazzis-dijo- están en todas partes. Escóndanse!- Todos corrieron en rumbos diferentes.  
Diana buscaba desesperadamente y entonces vio el closet, lo abrió para esconderse pero se encontró con todos los larukus.  
-Diana-le dijo hyde- rápido metete con nosotros!  
-Pero no entro  
-Eso no importa-la jalaron y se encerraron, hubo un silencio pero entonces alguien más abrió la puerta, se trataba de Laura.  
-Laura escóndete rápido!- La jalaron y todos estaban apretados. Así poco a poco se fueron metiendo todos al closet…

-No siento mis piernas-dijo Esbeyde casi sin respirar.  
-yo no siento nada-Lawliet estaba en la esquina.  
-Entonces Tet.. que dices lo hacemos?  
-Oh hyde.. está bien-como ambos estaban cerca no hubo problema… Ken no aguantó mas y vomitó, todo le cayó a Semsei.  
-Waa idiotas-dijo enojada- pero cuando salgamos! –Entonces alguien abrió la puerta del closet… todos se asustaros.

-Nos encontraron!!-gritó Diana- noooos comeran… -abrieron bien la puerta y vieron que se trataba de Sakura.

-¿ustedes que hacen ahí?-les preguntó extrañado.  
-Huyendo de los paparazzis.  
-Si no hay nada Yuki-san.. Solo era yo que estaba afuera esperando a que me abrieran, que huele tan feo?  
-Es Semsei… Ken vomitó encima de ella.   
-Esos juegos raros otra vez verdad?  
-Siii  
**Continuará….. **

Este Cáp. largo va dedicado a mis amigos del MF ya que ellos son mis personajes, a mis hermanas Lis y Meli y hyde, espero les guste.

Mariana

LeeTakarai

Gracias por todo…


	2. Chapter 2: Infidelidad

**Capitulo 2: Infidelidad**

Dime Sakura-san cuando regresaste?-le preguntó Tetsu al exbaterista ya todos sentados en la sala.  
-Ayer-contestó mientras intentaba quitarse a hyde ya que no lo dejaba de abrazar- en la noche.  
-y que me trajiste Saku-chan?-le preguntó hyde trepado en él.  
-Ah pues.. un beso.  
-Waaa ¡¡yo no lo quiero!!-corrió hacia Laura y la besó- ahora ella besa mejor que nadie en este mundo...  
-Jajaja logré que te bajaras de mi espalda.  
-¿eh? Tramposo0o!!-indignado subió a una habitación, ahí estaba Megumi viendo la tele  
-Que haces aquí Megu-san?-le preguntó a la mujer- tu no estás invitada a esta reunión.  
-Que gentil amor-contestó mientras se quitaba los zapatos- me metí junto con Sakura, al parecer no sabe de nuestra futura separación, verdad?  
-Aún no le he dicho, solo sabe que estoy saliendo con Lau.chan.  
-Oh ella-se acercó mas al chico- hyde te gusta este traje?  
-Kawai.. Laura también tiene uno pero es negro.  
-No entiendo como te puede gustar alguien como ella. Yo soy mas femenina y de tu edad.  
-Es que ella es un amor, tu eres.. como decirlo?  
-No sigas-ahora estaba casi encima de él- yo se que aún sientes algo por mi.  
-NO es verdad, lo que sentía por ti solo era una ilusión. Ahora se que estoy enamorado de verdad.  
-Me refiero a que por mi sientes... pasión.   
-Eres muy bonita pero es mejor Laura también en ese aspecto.  
-¿Ah si?-Megumi se abalanzó hacia él y lo besó, aunque al principio el cantante se resistió terminó dejándose llevar por el momento, cayeron al piso y Megu le quitó la camisa. Él no objetó y la ayudó con su falda.  
-Esto no está bien-dijo hyde ya sudando- yo amo a Lau-chan  
-Y no x esto lo dejarás de hacer.. tu sigue..-hyde asintió y le quitó la blusa. 

Una hora después hyde estaba sentado en la cama con Megumi al lado. Estaba llorando quedito.

-No es para tanto hyde-le dijo- aún estamos casados y no se puede decir que la estás engañando. Aquí la única lastimada soy yo ¿no crees?  
-Pero.. por favor no le digas a nadie.   
-jojo, claro que no, siempre y cuando vayas a mi casa. Daichi te extraña mucho.  
-Iré pero solo por él, y llevaré a Lau.chan  
-Ah, aún tienes el valor para mirarla a los ojos?  
-Pues yo..-la chica salió dejando a hyde confundido, después de cambiarse bajó a la cocina, ahí estaban Ken y Mariana y los demás ya se habían ido.

-Te dormiste mucho tiempo-le dijo el guitarrista- Laura-san dijo que te esperaría en tu casa con Yare-san.   
-Ah..si..gracias-contestó aturdido- ya... me..voy.  
-Ok ¿te sientes bien?  
-No, me siento sucio.  
-Si quieres puedes bañarte y después irte a tu casa-  
-No gracias, esto no se quita así de fácil. Matta nee.   
-Matta nee-hyde salió y tomó un taxi olvidando que ahí estaba su carro, cuando llegó a su casa Laura lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.  
-¡Hola! Me vine con Yare porque no queríamos despertarte.  
-Lau-chan yo...  
-Y te preparamos sopa de jitomates.. ¿Quieres probar?  
-Si pero... te amo ¿lo sabias?  
-Eso creo, yo también te amo.. ¿estás bien?  
-No, solo necesito darme un baño.  
-Oh.. puedo bañarme contigo?  
-No.   
-está..bien..-Laura intentó besarlo pero la hizo aún lado.

-¿Que le pasa al joven?-preguntó Yare quien se había vuelto la sirvienta de la casa (Waa).  
-NO lose, talvez esté enfermo.. por lo mientras hay que servirle y mimarlo mucho.  
-¿Yo también puedo mimarlo mucho?  
-No, solo yo.

Cuando el chico terminó de bañarse bajó a comer. Yare le sirvió l sopa y se sentó a comer con él y Laura.  
-¿Te gusta la sopa?  
-Si sabe bien Laura-san.  
-Desde cuando usas el san conmigo?  
-Pues.. mejor me voy a comer al cuarto, me duele un poco la cabeza.  
-Ok, quieres una pastilla?  
-Solo quiero estar solo.   
-Uh.. bueno.-hyde subió y llamó a Yarely.

-Dile a mi novia-le habló triste- que esta noche dormiremos en cuantos separados porque estoy enfermo.  
-Si me permite, yo lo veo muy sano.  
-Lo estoy pero...  
-Ah se está alejando de ella, eso está mal. ¿que no la ama?  
-¡Y mucho! Es solo que..retirate por favor.-Yarely obedeció.

-No es que quiera estar lejos de ella, es solo que me duele verla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde recorrió toda la habitación a toda velocidad, pensaba en Laura y en Megumi. ¿Si amaba a Laura porque lo había hecho con Megumi? No lo entendía en verdad, estaba totalmente confundido… ¿y si lo que había dicho ayer su futura ex esposa era verdad? ¿Y si todavía sentía pasión por ella? Eso no podía ser posible. Lo que sentía por Laura se había dado tan rápido que era imposible no pensar si ese sentimiento era verdadero. De lo único que si estaba seguro era que a Megumi jamás la había amado, sin embargo.. deseaba volver a hacerlo con ella. Se dio un golpe con la pared y gritó.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Laura quien había sido atraída por el grito- ¿Qué te pasó?-el vocalista tenían un poco de sangre en la cabeza.

-Nada, estoy bien.

-Pero tienes sangre en la cabeza-se acercó para mirar mejor pero hyde la empujó.

-¡¡Que estoy bien!!

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Desde ayer estás raro, lo único que quiero es ayudarte. Perdóname si molesté, ya me voy.

-¡Espera Laura-san! Perdona es que me he sentido un poco presionado, Tet-chan me está pidiendo mas canciones, los conciertos en este mes, la boda… mi hijo.

-Si pero no es manera de tratar a la gente, se que te has de sentir mal pero no alejes a la gente que te quiere….

-Ese siempre ha sido mi problema, siempre hago algo para arruinar todo.

-Un consejo: Piensa más en lo que los demás quieren y no solo en ti.- La chica salió de la habitación un poco dolida. Hyde se quedó en shock.

Al final de la tarde fue a ver a su hijo a la casa de Megumi.

-Ah! veo que después de todo si veniste..-le dijo coquetamente- Daichi te está esperando.

-¡Dai-chan!-le gritó a un niño que se acercaba velozmente a su padre.

-Otoosa, mi extrañarte mucho.-hyde lo abrazaba con mucho cariño.

-Padre también extrañarte. ¿Cómo te has portado?

-Very Good Father! And you?

-Supongo que bien, mejoraste tu ingles!

-Si es que mamá me ha hecho estudiar mucho, es mala.

-Daichi pero que cosas dices-Megu-san le dio un empujoncito al niño con el pie.

-No lo patees-la regañó hyde después de abrazarlo- solo es un niño.

-Hay que educarlos amor, oh si no serán después como esa tal Laura.

-A ella no la metas. Bueno Dai-chan.. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Conocer a la maldita perra.

-¿Maldita perra?

-Sip, mi mamá me dijo que así se llama tu nuevo amorío.

-Oh Chibi, no es un amorío. Ella es una persona que quiero mucho y se llama Laura-chan.

-La quieres más que a mi mamá y a mi ¿verdad? Okasa me lo dijo. Porque te quieres separar de ella y olvidarnos.

-Eso no es cierto!-hyde volteó a ver a Megumi con desprecio, esta solo sonreía- yo jamás te voy a olvidar, si tu eres mi Chibi. Si eso pasara sería porque seguro tío Ken me golpeó pero de ahí.. Jamás! Y tu mamá es muy especial para mí aún.

-Entonces porque la quieres cambiar?

-Hijo yo… ¡Oishi-san! ¿Por qué le dices eso a Daichi?

-Porque es la verdad amor-contestó- si yo fuera especial para ti no te irías.

-Ustedes son muy especiales pero ahora…

-Papi.. si aún la quieres darle un beso como solías hacerlo.

-Si hyde-kun hazlo!-El cantante no tuvo mas que hacerlo, fue un beso corto pero sucio.

-Ya hijo… ya ves que aún quiero a tu madre?

-Si papá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con el vecino?

-Bueno…-el niño salió alegremente dejando a los adultos hablar.

-Fue muy irresponsable decirle eso al niño!!

-Tranquilo amor, yo solo le digo la verdad.

-Que te conviene-hyde estaba realmente enojado.- no vuelvas a hacerlo!

-Lo que digas, me vas a decir que prefieres a Irina-san?

-Pues si! Ella no es tan…sucia

-Lo dices de alguien que te violó, mira-prendió la TV en las noticias de los espectáculos.

Sorprendentes imágenes de hyde desnudo en una piscina, fueron enviadas por Irina69-hablaba un señor, hyde apagó el televisor sonrojado.

-Retiro lo dicho, ¡pero ese no es el punto!

-Estoy segura que no has olvidado lo de ayer-Megumi se sentó de una manera que las piernas se le veían.- ¿no quieres más? Anda solo un poco.

-Pues yo..-hyde lo deseaba, pero no dijo nada.

-Como pensé- Megumi se quitó la blusa, hyde se excitó- quieres hacerlo otra ves?

-N..no hagas eso-no pudo más y la besó apasionadamente mientras la ropa volaba a cualquier parte, se tiraron al piso y ahí pasó todo, Hyde no pensó ni en su hijo en ese momento, en el momento del clímax.

Dos horas después Megumi platicaba con Semsei por teléfono-

-Si Semsei, hyde se acaba de ir, siii lo hicimos. Gracias por el toloache.

-Te dije que nunca fallaba.

-Muajajajajajajajajajaja-la risa fue de ambas.

Hyde llegó a su casa desconsolado y vio a Laura. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

-Discúlpame-le dijo aún sabiendo lo que había hecho- yo aún te amo.

-YO igual… Yuki llamó para que fueras a su casa esta noche ¿vamos?

-Tengo mejores cosas en mente.

Este capitulo está un poco subidón jajaja.. dedicado nuevamente a mis hermanitas:

Mariana

Lee Takarai

Lis

Meli

Jajajajaja espero les guste, mi correo es: 


End file.
